<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тайна зеленых глаз by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715593">Тайна зеленых глаз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020'>fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кумысный челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cosplay, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Folklore, Gen, Mysticism, Photoset, Russian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Фотограф <a href="https://cybertono.diary.ru/">cybertono</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кумысный челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тайна зеленых глаз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фотограф <a href="https://cybertono.diary.ru/">cybertono</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/16/YurPY7Lm_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/27/9b/SinkmXUq_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/9d/yXEbei7D_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/07/a2/fEVoYlZf_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/75/S5gdunit_o.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Об истории создания этого косплея от авторов можно почитать <a href="https://waxle-arthome.diary.ru/p219903883.htm">ЗДЕСЬ</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>